Kingdom Hearts Wiki talk:Main Page
This page is for discussion of the Main Page only. Please don't post comments here that don't relate to the Main Page. Post on the forum instead. Mysterious Tower Battle Music BBS Can Anyone Post the batte music "Working Together" From Birth By Sleep? Not the Kingdom Hearts II Version. --Adamthekhgeek 01:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) i dont know how to put the download link right here but heres a link to a website where u can download it http://www.mediafire.com/?t86ubwkmby9ayxv No KH3, fansites mistranslated again: Game Informer 207; *'Bryan Vore': "Translations of your interview in the Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Ultimania seem to confirm that Kingdom Hearts III is coming along with two other games." *'Tetsuya Nomura': "Kingdom Hearts III is not a confirmed titles. I actually phrased my answer for the Ultimania "two titles other than III" to avoid speculation that we were working on Kingdom Hearts III." *'Bryan Vore': "Are there any hints you can provide about these games?" *'Tetsuya Nomura': "Hints would give away too much, and for Kingdom Hearts we're contractually obligated to keep any information that has not been officially released under wraps. However, I can say one of the two projects mentioned above came into existence because we wanted to do something for the North American fans, so we'll be announcing it at E3." RE: your galleries I notice at: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Sora#Forms/Costumes The galleries are normal. As you may or may not know, they really messed up the galleries, causing a lot of frustration and anger. See: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Design_your_own_photo_galleries An editor wrote: :I checked with the custom CSSs and KHWiki do not have one. Everyone else who's dissatisfied can check and see one of the example pages, because Wikia seems to have overlook this. :I wish to highlight that one of the Wikis, the Kingdom Hearts Wiki apparently managed to keep their old Wikipedia-style Gallery intact. How can they not be affected? So how did you all doe this ? I would be dying to know because I despise the new galleries too. Please message me on my talk page with a response, or let me know when you responded here. Thank you. Anno1404 01:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Facebook symbol. Hello? 15:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Anyone? 22:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) What about this? Can someone attach it onto the page? (with permission, of course) http://i619.photobucket.com/albums/tt273/hsiao-yu/icon_facebook.gif --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 22:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Helloooooo? 16:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it say at the top of the page "share this article" with a facebook icon next to it? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Beside the twitter and freenode symbol, the share the article is only for the page to be shown on your Facebook profile. 17:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Then I don't know. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I just mean shouldn't we add the facebook symbol beside the microphone on the main page beacause we do have a facebook page? 21:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 The New Look Im sorry Kingdom Hearts Wiki, but this new look is anoying and confusing, if you please.... CHANGE IT BACK!!! Wikia changed it. We did nothing. Pea14733 07:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Well then Wikia change it back!!! If you read the forum with all the cursing symbols in it's name, and when i say in its name i maean as it's name, you'll find that we've been trying to fuck convince them to do just that, but they just don't wanna listen to us. and please sign your posts--[[User:ShadowsTwilight|'Shadows']][[User talk:ShadowsTwilight|'Twilight']] 06:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Command Board updating Yeah guys, all of the Heartless contained in the box have been updated accordingly. They need to be replaced with more articles in need of repair. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do this without a staff member... so... yeah. Have fun. Mirage Arena Can someone please put a link to the Mirage Arena on the homepage? I mean the Wiki Arena, not the world. Mynameissora 13:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yey! \:D/Mynameissora 13:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmm? I know you guys we're already talking about this, but is there a way to change the logo for this wiki? I'm not trying to complain...but I really liked the old look. How do we change it back?--M.R 02:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You have no idea how many of us want the exact same thing, unfortunately, it's only gonna happen if we can ever convince Wikia to make it an option again, but considering the complete jackases they've been about it, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you-- 03:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion. You guys thought about getting a YouTube channel? What would we use a Youtube channel for? And i don't mean that in the complete dismissal of the idea way, i mean that as an actual question, to what use would we put a Youtube channel?-- 23:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) News perhaps? BlackSoulBlade 23:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) We have forums for that-- 23:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Especially with the new fandom basis, we could have an official webshow. You know, each episode done by a prominent editor or two, you get to go over KH news, do a skit, etc. It's possible, I mean.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, since somebody is finally here, could an admin or mod please update the Command Board? I was gonna update it, but I didn't think I should. Unless I can. Then I'll do it, but I'm not sure what should go up there. By the way, the person who posted that question, that's me Ethan, I have another suggestion, can you include the Gummi Ship thing in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix? Monaco is available on shoutwiki For those who miss Monaco, Monaco is available for wikis on shoutwiki, click through on the below link. Thank you. Anno1404 22:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia is moving. Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Sorry if I posted on the wrong page, it is often difficult to quickly find where to post. Thank you. Anno1404 22:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) North America and European, North America and PAL When it comes to certain content that the original japanese didn't have, you guys put either "north american and European" and "North american and PAL". CAn't we just put in "International" instead? I dont remember any kh games having content exclusive NA and EU or NA and PAL. I think it was both NA, EU and PAL, meaning international.Bijinder 00 00:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? In an interview, i clearly heard "international"Bijinder 00 00:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) "International" sounds fine to me. It'll do away with EnglishJoker's nonsensical claim that "Western" is a racist term. 00:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll work on it for everything that has NA and PAL or NA and EU. because clearly, they wont leave out or the other.Bijinder 00 01:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Eh. False. There IS exclusive content between North American and PAL and Japanese versions of the games, even when the Final Mixes are brought into the mix. Birth by Sleep is the most recent example of this. maggosh 01:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Japanese didn't get NA content. ANd again, I'm not arguing the content, i'm arguing from what region it's exclusive. The reason why japanese are getting a final mix is specifically to satisfy japanese fans for not having time to add the additional stuff the international one had.Bijinder 00 01:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :If anything, "International" is more blatantly racist, since it has a blatant supposition that if you're not Japanese, you're a stranger. For those who care about such things. :Not all of the non-Japanese games are released in all three regions, as far as I know (Re:CoM, for instance).(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :"Japanese didn't get NA content." :Mysterious Figure, Pete DLink, Crown Stickers. Congratulations, you failed. maggosh 05:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) @krytenKoro= OK, what!? How the heck is international "racist". It's being used in term of region not "race". It's not a matter, of if you are Japanese or not, but where it was released. If we state that it was released internationally, it would be better than saying it was released in North America, Europe and PAL. As For Re:Chain of Memories it was released in japan and north America, but I'm talking about content in the same game that has different content in different regions, but for KH it's usually either international (NA-EU-PAL) has new content, or it doesn't. let me explain, content in re:chain of memories was the same in japan, then it was in North america. for mysterious figure, it's quote different, it's not enough to just say "it came out in birth by sleep and birth by sleep final mix" because not all "birth by sleep" games had the same content. for birth by sleep, the new content was added in the international version. but the articles differ within BBS, each stating "NA and PAL" or "NA or EU" version have them, which is inconsistent. @maggosh, what the hell are you trying to prove? that i'm right? because, you sound like a sarcastic jerk, who doesn't even know what he's saying.Bijinder 00 05:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm proving that you're wrong. You said the Japanese didn't get NA content, which is wrong; KH Final Mix is the first example. The Platinum Match, and the post-Hollow Bastion Heartless bosses were originally NA exclusive, but then KHFM was released and they became non-exclusive. With BBSFM, the Mysterious Figure, Pete DLink and Crown Stickers will become non-exclusive. :"content in re:chain of memories was the same in japan, then it was in North america." :Wrong again. There was a feature in the Jap. release which coincides with KHIIFM. The ability to obtain certain Cards was changed in the NA because of this. maggosh 05:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::maggosh may be being sarcastic, but he's right; the Japanese got the added feaures in the NA, PAL, etc. releases vis the Final Mix version of the game. By the by Kryten, "international" just means "of or dealing with multiple nations". When someting is released outside of its country of origin, it becomes international. There's no racial connotation to it whatsoever. EDIT: Seriously though, this doesn't need a huge overblown argument. "International" covers all the releases after the initial Japanese release. Am I missing something? What is there to argue? 05:43, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont see anything mentioning it in this article. And no Final Mix has yet to release, and even if it does, that changes nothing. Look at Kurt Zisa page for an example. I'm just saying we replace NA-EU-PAL content that the original version of the game didn't have to "international".Bijinder 00 05:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::1) What article? This is the talk page for the Kingdom Hearts Wiki main page. 2) It's been confirmed that BBSFM is receiving all of the features the original Japanese BBS did not have, plus some unique ones. The actual Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix article has not been updated recently, but it is in the process of being drafted as such. 06:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I believe he's referring to Re:Chain of Memories's page, which, contrary to his claim, states, "In the Japanese version, having a cleared Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix save file on your memory card will allow Sora to obtain a second set of treasures from the Room of Rewards on each floor." maggosh 06:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) THe process is different, but i don't see it how it relates to it not appearing in re:chain of memories. NA has same content as the JAP one. just the process is different, again, not relevant to the main discussion. As for LapisScarab, i'm not talkinga bout "exclusive" content, and if i did say that, my mistake, but BBSFM will defintely be different from BBS. let's pretend BBSFM already released, how will this afect this discussion? for example, again kurt zisa page. but i guess i have to be more direct than that. SO i;ll just show you what it has, and how it could look like. blockquoteKurt Zisa is an Emblem Heartless that is found only in the North American and European versions of Kingdom Hearts and in Japan only in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. /blockquote this is what it could look like. blockquoteKurt Zisa is an Emblem Heartless that is found only in the International versions of Kingdom Hearts and in Japan only in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix./blockquote ^^See? I dont see why this is a big deal.Bijinder 00 06:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think I misunderstood you again. I'm actually in favor of what you're suggesting - using "International" in place of "NA or PAL". That's what I'm curious about; what's there to argue about that? 06:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, it's what he does. ::I would write instead "Kurt Zisa is an Emblem Heartless that is found only in the international and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts", (which I believe is similar to something Kryten recently put on article, I forget which,) since Final Mix is patently a Japanese release. -- 06:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Lapis - I see what you're saying. I guess that makes sense. :::Re:using "international" - as long as we have confirmation that the material in question appears in all of the NA, EU, and PAL versions, that seems fine.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::they all have the same, but the problem is not all of the KH games were released in all PAL regions, most of them (as far as i can tell) were released in Australia with one or two released in PAL, despite that, international serves for all outside releases, and all outside releases have the same content. i think the only thing that would have problems is re:chain of memories, but i dont think that would cause too much problemsBijinder 00 02:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Clean up? Okay, I know that the "Clean Up of the Month" article has not been changed for some time. Is it because the Magic articles need more help? Or merely because someone forgot to change the article? --Never fear ... Superdog is here! Yipee! :D 18:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :The Magic articles are a huge mess. Gravity and Aero are the only ones that are at all close to being cleaned up. 21:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought Gravity was complete and was considered the "example" of the bunch? maggosh 21:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::In a sense, yes. I cleaned up the Gravity article a long time ago, and then someone, I think KrytenKoro, changed a few things to fit a new format for the magic articles. It just needs to be standardized, and definitely still needs clean-up. -- 21:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I kind of figured. I took a look at the Magic page, and definitely needs some attention. I just wanted to make sure. :) --Never fear ... Superdog is here! Yipee! :D 22:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Gaming The box is terribly out of place. It might either be replaced or removed entirely. BLUER一番 09:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I suggested it be replaced with a simple list of our affiliates. -- 09:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that's a good idea. The placement might be revised tho, because I think I saw it under the new skin and it was out of place as well. ::Of course, this will work to the advantage of the KHDB. I suppose the affiliates of the wiki will automatically become affiliates for KHDB? BLUER一番 10:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, and we will need to contact our current affiliates to notify them of our departure from Wikia, as well as to ask them if they wish to affiliate with the Wikia, fansite-oriented KHWiki. It actually would be better if they didn't, for the sake of our Google ratings. :::But that's beside the point; I was thinking just a bulleted list or one separated by hyphens. We could try small icons, though. -- 10:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since we have more than 10, perhaps a hyphen-separated list. The box could be moved to the left side of the layout. I wouldn't really recommend graphic heavy, but I suppose small icons can work. BLUER一番 10:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) "Facts?" Nomura himself stated that besides Traverse Town, the worlds in 3D would all be new. 21:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, technically, he said he would try to use all new worlds in 3D. maggosh 22:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :We really can't take everything Nomura says at face value. He said there would be no BBSFM, but... And it just seems silly to me to pretend we know something about a game that is on a system that hasn't even been released yet. 01:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Kill it now. 22:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you know... Kairi is also homophonus (sp?) for '(o)kaeri' which is japanese for "you're home/welcome home". and i really dont see how nautical mile has anything to do with the game... :\ --superlinna 03:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Demyx Swearing? Okay, something I've been meaning to ask for months: where in the name of Kingdom Hearts did Demyx swear in the series I looked on his page and I got nothing; I've played every game with him in it and read all the manga and I got zilch. Could someone clarify?--LexaIIIV 17:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) He curses in the manga when he finds out that everyone in Castle Oblivion died as far as I know. 20:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Someone needs to add this to his page if this is true. ^_^ --LexaIIIV 17:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Heartfull? ok so if a heartless is when a person's heart is overcame by darkness what happens when it isn't :Firstly, this should be on the forums, so please continue the discussion there. But if you play through Kingdom Hearts, you can see what happens when a Heartless is created from someone with little darkness (Sora); they get a little tiny Heartless. If there's no darkness at all, if I remember correctly, they can create a Nobody and they basically go unconscious until their heart is returned. (Seen when Kairi is taken.) 21:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 358/2 Days' Missions i was wondering if those pages could be mentioned for a minor cleanup. The problem with them is that they're not consistent with their subtitles (like: walkthrough is sometimes put instead of strategy) --superlinna 05:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ...Does this have anything to with the main page? bring it up in a forum please 05:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I assume it's about the cleanup of the month section, so it is related, isn't it? Where exactly do we discuss the cleanup? Anyway, I reckon we should change because Magic has been there for a while 05:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :apparently since last year... 05:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ... yes, i meant the cleanup of the month section... im sure most people know that magic needs to be cleaned up considering that it's been there for such a long time --superlinna 23:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) How to Change Title? Hey how do you change the title like in this photo example? http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/193/thingf.png/ TheGrayBee 02:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Makeover Idea for the Keyhole :You do realize you havce just spoiled me and Roxas's surprise? O_O We've been thinking of that.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry sorry sorry. I didn't know. Sorry again for spoiling it. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 14:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Lol awkward! 17:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha, but shall we do it then? http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 17:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ... Roxas and I are working on it, not implementing it yet. We are not sure, since for "throphy" there is already the FU--'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) We were thinking something more on the lines of simething that can be freely given out. Making a million different medals would be kinda well... tiresome. It will come soon enough my friends. ;P 18:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but I also thought to make them in PS3 style. For the ones who don't know what I'm talking about, PS3 style is that you have bronze, silver, gold and platinum trophies, with platinum being the trophy for getting all other trophies. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 07:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sac?.. are u implying the Trophy system from the Ratchet and Clank Wiki?... The idea is from that wiki, but ít won't be like the trophies there. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 07:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually I just came up once with it after playing a game and looking at trophies. I thought, maybe it is fun to put them on the wiki. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 07:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) These trophies may clash with mine guys (PA and QAA) just as a heads up (depending which ones(BBS)) ...LA your trophies (made by me) have Aqua's face plastered on them... I think you'll be safe 08:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Just saying.... We all promise you our trophies won't clash with yours LA. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 12:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll make sure of it... 12:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know SAC (soon to be VaniVoid97 :D), I think the trophy idea is great and I think us staffies will be discussing it soon! Anyway, I think we should stop clogging this page up. Go on guys, shoo! 12:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) But the party was just getting good D: to keep the trophies from clashing we simply use different trophies... that'll be slightly easier correct 12:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually not sure what the reward format will be and I think that's what we'll be discussing when we eventually get around to having a meeting. It might end up being something completely different from trophies, like, I dunno, a reward banner or something. But, if we do end up using a trophy format (that is, if we end up implementing a reward program at all), then of course we'll use different trophies. 12:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The rewards could be given after, for example, an user gets to the amount of 100 or 500 edits or uploaded 10 pictures or made 10 talk bubbles or something like that. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 13:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Making talk bubbles isn't that much of an accomplishment. 100-500 edits is too easily done. Uploading pictures really depends on the user. For example, uploading renders takes up so much more work than uploading Dead Fantasy posters, which can be easily found. I personally think the conditions for earning a trophy should be considerably high. I mean if everyone has a bronze trophy, it wouldn't be really worth much right? Maybe a layout like bronze for good, consistent edits for people like OATHOBLIVION. Silver for helping out in something big, kinda like FinalRest with revamping the World Terminus, only on a bigger scale. Gold for doing something that helps the entire wiki in some way, like Dark-Enigma with deleting nearly half the wiki ;) Platinum is for someone who, either has all other trophies or had done something so spectacular that they deserve it. A platinum should be so good that even an admin would be impressed. Of course, that's just a layout, my own idea. 15:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I put this in a forum. http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 19:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Questions I have a couple of questions and I'm not sure where else to post them. I was wondering if anyone here could answer them for me. 1. In order to become a heartless, does another heartless have to turn you into one or can you become overwhelmed by darkness and turned into one by yourself? 2. I'm not understanding why all these evil people in Kingdom Hearts aren't turning into heartless, and are even able to control them. Maleficent is a master of darkness so she makes sense but I don't understand how people like Clayton and Captain Hook are able to use the Heartless without turning into heartless themselves. 07:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Little help here Margin Limits Just letting you guys know that on Oasis, the Guides box is over the margins. Should we change so that it fits? 04:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Question I have been on kingdomhearts.wikia.com for about a year now, but I've noticed that it is no longer the KH Wiki, but it is now the Keyhole, but khwiki.net is the kingdom hearts wiki I remember. What happened? Is khwiki.net a spin-off or something? --GrandTheftFreak 16:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well, part of the community got tired of wikia rules and impendings, so they moved away. During that time, a few stayed behind in this site, and reconstructed it. Currently we are trying to differentiate ourselves from khwiki.net while still remaining a good encyclopedic source ^^ (Hopefully both wikis can be affiliated in the future!)--'Dark-Enigma 16:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the answer, I prefer the Keyhole above the KH wiki ^_^ --GrandTheftFreak 18:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "Somebody" is a HUGE Mistake Normally, I would've pasted this here: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Somebody Buuut...nobody really pays attention to that talk page anymore. It's been argued left and right about the validity of using "Somebody" as a canonical reference for complete beings. I'll just get right to my own personal bias: It sounds bloody retarded. But I'm not here to flaunt my own personal experience, I'm here to question it's validity, and provide some nice evidence against it - both solid, and contextual. The first bout of evidence I will provide is contextual, since it makes for a more intellectual argument. Here are exact quotes from the games: 1-Roxas: "If I had a heart...would that make me somebody?" (358/2 Days) 2-Roxas: "If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?" (358/2 Days) 3-Larxene: "Rewrite Sora's heart, and you can be somebody, not just the shadow of somebody." (CoM) 4-Larxene: "Then you can actually be somebody---and no longer just Kairi's shadow." (Re:Com) I looked through all the transcripts of the game dialogue, and these are all the ones I found relevant to the context of which "Somebody" is referred. I might've missed one or two, but I doubt very much they're all that different. So, in the contextual argument, why is "Somebody" an incorrect reference? It all lies in the English language, and sentence structure, actually. In context of individual sentences, "somebody" is almost always referred to in the same sense as "living a life" is ("I wanna make lotsa munny! I WANNA BE SOMEBODY!"). In that same sense, we don't refer to people as the "Alive" or "Living", just because they're in their own way living a fulfilling life. Sure, they're exactly that, "living", but we do have terminology that focuses on specificity. In the same, "somebody" is always used as a metaphorical allegory in the context of the story. Not to mention, Roxas's own interpretation: Early on in the game, he takes the name "Nobody" quite literally, to where Zexion further expands on it, and simply tells him that an incomplete being is referred to as that. As common sense dictates, if you were to ask yourself a question opposite of the answer, you would use wording that's the exact opposite of the terminology you're familiar with ("If I'm a Nobody now...would I be somebody later?"). Not to mention, the general application of "Somebody" is far too literal. Take a look at quote #4. With an equivalent literal application, would that make Namine Kairi's literal shadow? I thought she just a Nobody? Now she's a Shadow? Same thing, really. A deeper look into the context outside of the single sentence is required for full understanding before application. Not to mention, Nobodies, Heartless, Unversed, and Dream Eaters all have one magical thing preceding the names: Count nouns, and plurals! "A", "the", they", "them", etc etc. "Somebody" has I believe only once had a count noun preceding it, and even then, it was used in a metaphorical context. Not once has been referred in a plural sense in any of the games. "A Nobody." "The Heartless." "The Unversed." "An Unversed." "A Heartless." "Nobodies." Need I go on? Now, that was contextual evidence...largely based on a deeper understanding of English, as well as sentence structure, more importantly. The solid evidence? I'll let a certain dialogue exchange from Days do the talking: (Day 10 Mission - The first mission with Zexion) Zexion: "Roxas, you and I and all the Organization's members are what we call Nobodies." Roxas: "Well, that's not very nice." Zexion: "With a capital N. It's a name, for those of us who are missing a vital piece of who we are: our hearts." Roxas: "I don't have a heart?" Capitalization! Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters, all contain capitalized first letters! Once again, it denotes naming. Not once has somebody ever been capitalized in the games outside of the word being the first word in a sentence, and in every one of those instances, it was used a terribly different context ("Somebody's comin'!"). That right there should be the biggest alarm bell. The second solid proof? Japanese pronunciations. If every one of the games, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters, are all written in Japanese in a way that they're pronounced in their roman forms: Hātoresu, Nōbadi, Anvāsu, Dorīmu ītā. In short, it's the opposite of Romanji (Don't really know the technical term of pronouncing Latin phonics in Japanese...sorry!). However, the application of "somebody" in Japanese has always been used in native Japanese (the romanji might be a bit off...again, sorry!): Dareka, or hitokadonojinbutsu. Which one depends on the context of the sentence, really. In short? I'm sorry to say this, but your application of "Somebody" towards "complete beings" is dead wrongItalic text. Many before have made this argument, some out of bias, some out of partial proof. I at the very least wanted to provide something solid, and present it in a convincing and sensible way. Am I asking you all to change it to something else? Yeah, I am. This is a wiki, and a wiki should pride itself on providing concrete information, and not speculation. It's a lot of work, but it's worth it. What should you change it to? Just like how "Somebody" isn't a canonical term, there really isn't a canonical term for complete beings. Sure, you could change it to "Complete Beings", but that's sort of a mouthful, and too literal. So, just go with it the standard, proven route: "Characters", or "Other Characters." I mean, it's exactly right. In any case, I apologize for this humongous wall of text, but I was really going for something presentable and easy to understand. Everyone who has thus far argued against it has been right, but they've been wrong in their approach. I'm really hoping to change that here. -- 17:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : *sigh* This has been debated a few times already, and Somebody isn't meant to be complete beings, though most of them are. The category page says "This category is for characters that are not classified as Heartless, Nobody or Unversed." Not the lack of the phrase "complete being". We use "Somebody" because it is a short, concise term that doesn't sound like we're just throwing characters into a random category, like "Other Characters" does. And since when do we need official confirmation to assign a name (Hunter of the Dark, anyone?), especially if the name works. 18:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :So, wait. You're basically just admitted that you don't give a damn whether or not it's correct, but instead it's all about "what's easiest to write?" ...Really? Because that's exactly what " We use "Somebody" because it is a short, concise term" means... Not to mention, what you're arguing is completely different than what Kryten was arguing. Apparently, you two have completely different uses for the word. If that doesn't flash red lights, nothing will... -- 18:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Somebody#Seriously.3F :Whaddya know... He IS arguing for completely different reasons than you are. I think you guys should get your SIDES straight before you even come close to coming to a decision... Or, you're just the only one? Also, Hunter of the Dark isn't the name of the Heartless. It's the name of a song - hence, naming the Heartless that is dead wrong. Remember "Sunset Horizons?" That's what you guys originally named the Keyblade Graveyard, despite it being the name of a song. The funny thing? That world, the whole time, had a placeholder name in the game files - "The Gathering Place", and it was only by coincidence of another user that you eventually found out about it. Not only are you guys not doing proper research to citations, but when certain info is lacking, you just make crap up. I'm sorry friend, but do you really think that will fly? The KHWiki is RIDICULED among all the websites for this reason. Yet, here I am, trying to be the reasonable person and provide flat-out evidence, and start fixing some things up. Is that such a crime? I'm not the enemy, and evidence is not liberal propaganda lol.-- 18:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Egh, sorry. That above paragraph sounded slightly condescending. In short, what I'm trying to say is, this is a Wiki, right? And a Wiki is supposed to be a database source of factual information relevant to a topic, or, whatever. You can't just make crap up if it's convenient! It may not look pretty, but placeholders are used in cases when certain information is lacking. "Unnamed Heartless" doesn't sound anywhere near as...I dunno, majestic, as "Hunter of the Dark." But Unnamed Heartless is correct, where as Hunter of the Dark is not. You know?-- 18:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Kryten's gone. If you want to take up this argument with him, feel free to go here, so I'm arguing a different reason. There is no official term for Somebodies. None. "Somebody", however, is used in the games, and see this, where we decided that as a more fan-based Wiki, we can, in the absence of an official name, infer some names based on in-universe sources, similar to what we're doing here. And if you can find an example of us being "ridiculed", I'd love to see it. Never heard that before. 19:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/997779-kingdom-hearts-3d-dream-drop-distance/60574849 I've asked them not to, but I'm fairly certain you will see it. If you'd prefer, I would happily show this discussion on some other message KH message boards. If you want, I could even take it a step further, and post it on a main page - I'm actually a news reporter for one of the sites. And, also...PLEASE, don't alter, or change, or even think of deleting this discussion. I've screencapped and compiled it. You don't need me to tell you how well that will go down for you. So far, both of us have been civil adults. I think it's best it remains that way. -- 19:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT: Follow this link. They're "more professional", perfect for you. And jeez louisus calm down! Names such as Sunset Horizons and Hunter of the Dark are PLACEHOLDER NAMES. Its even put right on the article that Hunter of the Dark is a PLACEHOLDER NAME. Us wanting to give it a name to make it easier for the fans doesn't make us a ridicule or an abomination. It makes us user-friendly. If you want to be uptight and you want incredibly strict rules, go to that link. :Second, the term "Somebody", as RN said up there, is used by our wiki as something that does not fall into any other category. That's why complete beings like Sora are in it as well as The Experiment, which was blatantly stated to not have a heart. :You know, we're not babies, we know not to delete a conversation. How rude would that be. :) 19:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. :3 Sorry I underestimated you guys. In any case, the thread I put up has some posts! Twice, I've asked them to be civil and not be mean, but alas, people are opinionated. As it turns out, how you guys approach my argument will more or less determine your status within the community. I went all out on making it as reasonable as possible, with as much evidence against all counterarguments. Call me egotistical, but I know I'm 100% right. So, it's ultimately up to you guys. -- 19:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/997779-kingdom-hearts-3d-dream-drop-distance/60574849 Apparently, they're not even interested in supporting my argument, or remaining conscious of this Wiki's existence. The mere mention of it fills them with rage... Don't you want to change that? And, my friend, if you think it's like this on just GFaqs, once more, I'd happily share this discussion on KHInsider, Vids, KHU, KH13, you name it. For the sake of your reputations, PLEASE....heed my argument. Start changing things back to their correct forms. -- 19:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, well... Calm down everyone... Haven't we gone over this article before? We use the term somebody because is said in the games and we dont have anything else. We use "Somebody" because "Complete Beigns" is not good. However, I do agree that its more than a misc category here. I will work on this, but Im afraid the term "Somebody" will be continued to be used. Please, also refrain from threating us with screencaps or a thread in gamefaqs, of all places. I think it was uncalled for, and shows that you are not beign as civil as you claim to be. You are not 100%. You would if you had the correct name for those beigns, which you do not. As for "determine your status withing the community", why do I care for a community that ultimately has nothing to do with us? The administration here changed, by the way. If you had any issue with the past one, it does not concern me. They moved away. That's why I will be revising this case tomorrow with my co-admin. Until then, please wait. A change like that, if approved, is not inmediate.-- 19:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "For the sake of your reputations, PLEASE....heed my argument. Start changing things back to their correct forms." is a lot like telling Jews to pretend they're not Jewish during the Holocaust. 20:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry...can you re-read that? And, forgive me for being crass - not my intent, but after rereading it, do you even realize how utterly fucking retarded and messed up that comparison is? Not to mention utterly inappropriate. I certainly hope you do, because if you don't, some serious...intelligence testing is in order. -- 20:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC)